Storybrooke High
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: What do you do when you have a reputation that isn't true? (I don't own OUAT or it's characters)


**Woo! New story! I am actually liking the vibe of this one so review me maybe?**

_PRESENT_

My name is Regina Mills. I am 18 years old and am graduating high school in a couple months. I go to Storybrooke high. I know what you're thinking. Worst name ever right? You should hear the names of some of the kids. Seriously. Who names their kid Snow White?

Sorry. Off topic. Anywho I am the Evil Queen.

No not really. It's a stupid nickname. Gotta love high school right?

My life is a wreck. No really. I lost my boyfriend and my mother in a wreck. 2 different cars in the same wreck. Sometimes I sit down and wonder if I hadn't have tried to run away with him maybe it would be different but I had no other choice...

Right?

I step through the halls my 5 inch heels echoing off of the empty walls. Walls that seemed too small, too white decorated with posters of my face begging someone to vote me for president... again. I don't know why I need the posters though. Nobody is running against me. They are too scared to. Well they were. Until that unfortunate day.

_A year ago_

I walked into class with a fresh tray of apple turnovers. It was the last day of junior high and in science to celebrate the last day of school we each got to bring in our favorite dessert. Little did we know as a trust exercise our science teacher would have us switch desserts with another person. Lucky me I got assigned Snow fucking White.

Yep. Same girl I mentioned at the beginning of the story.

I looked down at the cup of hot chocolate in front of me. Three marshmallows and a large dollop of whipped cream sitting on top. Brown dust sprinkled across the white creamy surface. Appetizing right. It was until what I saw in front of me.

I looked up to see a bite taken out of the perfectly flakey pastry Snow's face reflecting unrecognizable horror. My eyebrows knit together in concern.

As if in slow motion the pastry falls first and then Snow herself. She crumbles to the floor. Her hair as black as night flailed out like a halo around her head. Her blood red lips still perfectly natural looking though it was obvious to me that she was wearing lipstick. Her skin as white as snow twenty shades paler than before in her comatose state.

Everyone looked to me in silent confusion and horror. My face would have been twisted in such a manner if it weren't for the fact that I thought it was all a joke.

I nudged her hit the toe of me heels telling her to quit playing then everyone seemed to laugh along with me.

Everyone but her precious Charming. He had her head cradled in his lap acting as if she had taken her last breath though I could obviously see the smooth rise and fall of her chest.

That was when everyone stopped laughing. The room seemed to go silent minus the sobbing of Prince Charming. This all seemed too unreal for me. Then it struck me

This was a movie. I was watching Prince Charming cradle the poisoned Snow White and I kept waiting for him to place a kiss upon her lips to awake her from her deep deep slumber. It wasn't until my teacher pulled me aside and reprimanded me so long I could have sworn that I went deaf that I realized that it was I who had played the role of the Evil Queen.

...

I put my head in between the rusted steel bars staring at the deputy sitting with his feet propped up on the desk. All of the books and tv shows I have heard from defined them pretty accurately.

His pot belly stook out of his slumped for his grey eyes peering through the the cell doors and right back at me. His hair line is either receeding or graying. I can't tell because of the light shades of gray on the top of his pale skull. Guess his job didn't require him getting out much.

"Is this really necessary?" I say remembering the fear reflecting in the students eyes as the middle aged officer pushed me against the wall and locked my wrists in the cold silver metal.

"You poisoned one of your fellow students." His eyes feel like they would burn a whole right through the bars and incinerate me where I stand.

"How was I supposed to know the dessert was for her? Our teacher pulled it on us last minute!" I nearly shout in frustration. My once perfectly smooth palms being pierced by the thick brown rust as my knuckles turn white from my strong grip.

"We'll be checking up on your alibi shortly Miss Mills. At the moment we are investigating the turnover you made. Your father will be hear shortly." My head hits the bars with a dull thud. That's just fantastic. The last thing I wanted to see today was disappointment reflecting in my father's eyes as he looked at me through the bars.

The mere thought made my eyes water for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The sound of the door opening and closing forced my head up. I see my father standing there in a well pressed suit. After glancing at the deputy for permission he walked towards me cupping my cheeks through the bars.

I looked him in the eyes seeing not disappointment but sympathy reflected in his eyes. He believes me.

"Daddy." I whisper as tears spill down my already reddened cheeks.

"Don't worry Princess. We'll get you out of here." He says. His deep tone comforting me in ways that couldn't be described by words.

_A few hours later..._

"You're free to go." The rusting door opens with a loud creak and I immediately embrace my father in a tight hug. "Miss White is perfectly fine. It was an allergic reaction. We checked out your alibi with your teacher and she confessed quickly."

"Thank god." My father said brushing back my thick brown hair. "Let's get you home." As we step out of the cold building only one thought achoes through my mind.

Who the hell has allergies to apples?


End file.
